Love of a Killer
by Luxord-lotem
Summary: hinata has been watched over by a serial killer that is a younger twin and is kurenai's nephew he falls in love and creates a family with her
1. Chapter 1

Kurenai was with her students Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Akamaru the puppy. They were on a mission to look for a group called the ' Shi kuro renden' but there was a problem, the people in the village were scared out of their minds because this group were multiple killers. So team 8 was staying in a hotel. The girls were in one room while the guys shared the other.

Kurenai told Hinata to take a bath first so she did. While she was in there, Kurenai got on her phone.

" Hey I can't go with you guys tonight, I have my students with me."

" Aw come on you can't just drug them? Have you forgotten who you are in the group?"

" I haven't forgotten but at the same time they can sense something wrong."

" Kurenai the Kisser of death that is you when they are asleep you can kill a few people and act like nothing even happened. I'll meet you at the entrance of the hotel at midnight."

Kurenai heard the bathroom door open so she hung up then turned to her student who was wearing a robe. Kurenai grinned when Hinata sat down on her bed then Hinata asked," sensie what is this group we have to find out about? Like is there something we should know while looking for them?"

"Hinata the murdering group that we have to look for is very frightening and if we aren't careful we could either be killed or taken hostage."

"You're making sound like you know them personally do you know their names?"

" I think their names are Kisser of Death, Master of Flames, Dark side Swords, Queen of the Shadows and Door to the Unknown "

" Why is one named the Kisser of Death."

" There has been records of people missing, most of the time it was men, and when they were found, they were already dead with a kiss mark on their forehead. There has been news of women and children as well but the majority of the time it was the men."

Kurenai looked at Hinata was frozen in her bed then Kurenai walked over to her asking," Would a cup of tea cheer you up a little bit?" Hinata nodded then Kurenai went to go make some tea. As she was making it, Kurenai thought about what the things were that she was just sharing with Hinata then she thought,' I gave her more than enough information about me but I still have to keep my secret away from her and besides, There's no way I can love someone like Hinata.' Then she put a powder drug in Hinata's tea then she walked back into the room Hinata was in.

Kurenai sat on the edge of Hinata's bed handing the cup of tea to her. Kurenai began to just stare at the wall on the other hand Hinata asked," sensie are you okay? Did I trouble you for asking about the group." Kurenai shook her head replying," It was nothing Hinata I was just thinking about something." Hinata looked at her tea then drank it down and suddenly passed out. Kurenai leaned to her saying in her ear," Sorry but I don't want you to find my true self being."

Kurenai tucked Hinata in her bed then went to her own bed then grabbed an all black suit and got out four guns. Kurenai went through her make-up kit then got her blood red lipstick then replied," Mommy has missed you dear now time to go and have a nice time." she hid her case back under her bed and was leaving but stopped to look at Hinata one more time then she was gone.

Kurenai went to the entrance only to see a man and a boy who looked no older than thirteen. Kurenai walked to him saying," Hello big brother, Kishidomaru, and who is this kid?" Kishidomaru replied," This is Kagemaru he goes by the nick name ' Leader of Terror' and he has a younger twin brother named Kuromaru who is ' Wing of Heartless' they are our nephews so their father is our brother, Crimsonmaru."

They left to meet the rest of the group soon enough Kurenai met the younger twin, Kuromaru he seemed to be a huge prince ladies man so that's where he got his nick name. They all got started on their killing that didn't last until 3:30 in the morning so Kurenai walked back to the hotel to fresh up and go to sleep. She didn't realize that Kuromaru had followed her into her room he saw Hinata and thought that she was so beautiful that he kissed her on her forehead and on her cheek because she had moved in her sleep then he left back to his home.

When he got there, he thought,' oh man she is so adorable I wish I could see her everyday and ask her to be my girlfriend but I'm a killer but I still want her to be with me and we could have a family together.' then he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata was having a weird dream about a boy who she didn't even know.

**HINATA'S DREAM**

Hinatawas in a dark world, tied with her hands behind on her back. She was on the floor then she felt someone's shadow covering her she looked and saw her teacher tied as well then she looked behind her only to see twin boys looking at her they were both holding her down she saw that they both had long black hair like Sasuke but longer. One had an orange red scarf and the other a blood red scarf.

Hinata begged," Please let us go." The one with the fire red scarf said," Which of us are you talking to?" Hinata said," To the both of you." The other twin replied," That's not nice, we have names. We are, Kuromaru and Kagemaru. So which of us are you talking to?" Hinata said," I'm talking to Kuromaru and Kagemaru." Both twins replied at the same time," Oh really, which of us is Kuromaru and which of us is Kagemaru? if you guess wrong we'll have to make you our play toy until we are happy." Hinata was scared she couldn't tell them apart so then she looked at the twin with the fire red scarf saying," You're Kuromaru.." she then looked at the twin with the blood red scarf," And you're Kagemaru."

The twins both looked at her then at the same time answered," You got it wrong." The twin with the fire red scarf was between her legs saying," I'm Kagemaru." The other twin was behind her whispering in her ear," And I'm Kuromaru." The twins replied," Now be our toy." They were both messing with Hinata's body."

**DREAM END**

Hinata was awoken by being shaken by Kurenai then Kurenai asked," Are you alright you were having a nightmare what happened in your dream?"Hinata grabbed onto Kurenai crying softly in her shoulder between sobs," I-I was tied d-down... and so were y-you.(sniff) I saw two boys that seemed that they were twins they wanted me to tell them apart. But I didn't know... them so they at least told me their... names but at the same time...then I tried but failed and then one of them was raping me."

Kurenai was taken by shock as she was listening then she asked," What were their names?" Hinata looked at her with tears streaming down her face," (sniff) Kuromaru and Kagemaru." Kurenai frowned then she said," Hinata I will never let anything happen to you I promise. Come on get in my bed."

They were both in Kurenai's bed then they fell asleep. From outside of the room watching through the window, one of the twins were standing there then Kagemaru said," It would appear that my Night terror Jutsu is completed but still I would love to actually play with her body but Auntie Kurenai would get mad at me." He left back to his home with no worries.

Now in Kurenai's arms Hinata was having another dream but this one seemed to be more peaceful than the other so much that she was smiling while in her sleep.

**NEW DREAM**

Hinata was sitting down thinking she was alone in a forest but then she stopped only to see one of the twins and it scared her that she ran from him. After running for so long Hinata stopped thinking that she had lost him she wasn't sure which twin it was that she saw but she didn't was to know but then, she turned around and bumped into him.

Hinata was scared then she said," Please...don't rape me." This twin crouched down and leaned towards her. Hinata closed her eyes but then felt something on her lips and opened her eyes she was shocked that this twin was kissing her then she felt him wrap his arms around her hugging her. The kiss broke then she said," What are you doing?" This twin said," The only way you could tell us apart is how our eyes, names, scarves and jutsu looks."

Hinata then looked away only to see a three year old girl that looks just like her then she said," who is that?" The twin replied," That's one of our daughters she's the younger twin, Hannah and I'm Kuromaru." Hinata froze then fainted in her dream.

**DREAM END**

Hinata woke up feeling the sun rays then she looked at her teacher who was already awake and ready for the day Kurenai turned to face her then she said," Hinata how did you sleep?" Hinata blushed then said," I dreamed I was in the forest but this time only one of the twins were in the dream along with me but he didn't hurt me instead he was hugging me and he told me his name and his name was Kuromaru." Kurenai had a worried look on her face then she replied," I think we should call this mission off."

So then they did team 8 left the hotel leaving the village back to go home to their own home village. As thy were walking Kurenai can feel her nephews close so then she did a mind messaging telling them to go back home. So they did.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years later, now all three students of team 8 were now chunin and they were age of fifteen. As Hinata was at home she saw Kiba and Shino coming towards her then she asked," Is something wrong is there training today." Kiba shook his head and Shino replied," No, it seems that Lady Tsunade wants team 8 to go to her office so that we can discuss something."

a few minutes later they were in the office waiting for their mission. Tsunade replied," It would appear that I have to send you three as back up because e Kurenai, Asuma, and Anko went on an S-rank mission but for some reason they haven't returned yet so I need you three to go but be careful this is connected to the last mission I sent you three on with your leader when you were all genin." They nodded then they left for the mission.

They were walking through a dark forest but then stopped only to see a lady and four guys standing. Kiba said," This is bad a pair f them are twins and the other three are like S-rank level." Shino said," Kiba, Hinata as crazy as it sounds we have to fight them." Akamaru barked," Kiba said," Kurenai- sensie what are you doing with these guys." The lady did look just like Kurenai then she replied," I'm not Kurenai in fact, I'm her twin older sister what you see here is Kurenai's twin older brothers and her twin Nephews now, prepare to join her."

they began to fight, the woman fought with Shino the older twins fought Kiba and Akamaru but for some reason Hinata was frozen in her tracks. She saw that the younger twins were both wearing the same thing the only difference was their scarves. They both charged then Hinata palmed them both in their stomachs but that wasn't going to hold them so then she ran off to look for Kurenai and the others.

Hinata was away from the younger twins then she paused,' Wait this is my dream that's coming but what was it that I could tell them apart.' She looked up ahead only to see the twins staring at her then they both at the same time said," You fell into our trap Hyuuga now you must suffer." Hinata looked behind her then she saw that she was sinking into her own shadow struggling to break free but there was no way out.

Hinata woke up only to find herself tied up then she saw her team tied up as well. They were all looking at Hinata then they all saw the younger twins coming into the room they were stilling their black clothing with different color of red scarves on. Hinata was scared she was looking at the younger twins trying to find out what she could do to tell them apart.

The younger twins had a whip with them then Hinata said," Please let us go." The twin with the fire red scarf said," Which of us are you talking to?" Kiba yelled," What do you think, she's talking to both of you." The twin with the blood red scarf replied," There's no one here named both of you." Hinata said," I am talking to Kuromaru and Kagemaru."

There was dead silence in the room then the twins together said," Oh really, which of us is Kuromaru and which of us is Kagemaru, can you tell, if you guess correct we'll let you all go but if you fail, your friends will be forced to watch you become our toy until we're happy." Hinata was looking at them then said," The one with the fire scarf is Kagemaru and the one with the blood red scarf is Kuromaru."

The twin with the fire red scarf took the whip but the other twin stopped him saying," She got it right we have to release them." Both twins released the group and the leaf ninja were headed home until Hinata stopped only to see the twin with the blood red scarf was looking at her then she went to him and the others all looked to see what was going on.

Hinata was looking at him then he just hugged her close thanking her but then she thanked for the dream signs and he chuckled then said," Hinata before you go I want to do something with you someday." Hinata was just looking at him then he leaned forward kissing her on the lips and Hinata had her hands on his chest then the kiss broke and Kuromaru said," Lets have a family together." Hinata was shocked then nodded and ran to catch up with her team.

One night in the Hyuuga compound Hinata was sleeping then she felt something on top of her then she opened her eyes only to see Kuromaru leaning over her then she said," Kuromaru what are you doing here." Kuromaru just kissed her with passion as he was doing so he had her hands pinned to the floor. Hinata opened her mouth more so that he could explore her mouth. After the kiss Hinata panted," Kuromaru, please I want you to let carry your child." Kuromaru nodded then they mated.

Two days later Hinata was with Kurenai then she told her teacher that she was pregnant with twins. Kurenai was shocked then she hugged her student congratulating her then Hinata went home but she didn't share any of her joy to her clan because she knew her father was going to make about the babies but she couldn't allow it.


End file.
